Sweet, Feather like kisses!
by the love we have
Summary: takes place in BD,their married, had their honeymoon, had sex, but there is no baby. and she is determent to stay human for a while longer;because of her fear of loosing that spacial feeling of her and Edward being together. well, it's 7 years later,and she's still human.she loves being human WITH Edward. read about their love life, problems, school,and first job's? light lemon R
1. Chapter 1

Hello gays, this is my third fan fiction and i really really really need your support in this. i want you to tell me about your thoughts and opinions please.

this story is for Edward and Bella's fans. **i always wonder what it would be like if Bella had been human a while longer, she's 26 years old now and her husband is still 17 of course. today she is starting her first job ever! **

**disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

* * *

Chapter one:

Bella:

As I was lying peacefully on our bed, I felt his soft, delicate fingers running down my spin with feather like touches, I smiled.

He always woke me with the sweetest ways possible.

What am I talking about? His my Edward! my sweet, caring husband. The purest soul ever walked in this earth.

I can feel the heat of the sun on my bare back and thighs from the window, giving me warmth and satisfaction.

I moaned lightly from the feeling of both Edward's icy touches and the light heat from the sun.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" he breathed lightly in my ear, making me shiver with pleasure.

My smile widened slightly "morning!".

I felt his lips brush across my shoulder lightly, his breath making me tingle all over.

"Time to wake up, love!" he whispered lightly "it's officially the first day of your career, excited?" he teased me, laughing lightly.

I groaned, my happy mood is over, and I wanted to be mad at him for ruining the morning for me, but he's right I should wake up soon if I wanted to make a good imprison in my first day in the job.

Before I even have the chance to get up and stretch my aching lamps, I felt Edward's lips lightly brush across my naked back, dawn to my butt, just before he reached it he blow a light breath, spreading Goosebumps all over my body.

I bit my bottom lip, trying to contain the sounds of pleasure, my body's only reaction to his caring touch.

He kissed the skin there lightly before nibbling on it with his teeth.

I felt my body getting hotter and more aware of his soft icy touches and kiss's.

I would never get enough of him, his soft touches and kiss's were like an electric shot going through my body and making it like a living wire.

He was my everything, my husband, my lover, my soul mate.

_My soul mate._

No matter how much I had a piece of him; I'll always want more.

Last night was…. Simply amazing! He always made it that way.

We were celebrating my new job, although we know about it for months but Edward seemed to like the idea of __celebrating__ right before the big day. And I have to say that I enjoyed that celebration very, very much.

I moaned. "That is indeed a nice way to wake up" I breathed slightly, with a groggy voice.

"Mmmm"

"Alright my lovely wife, you should get up and take a shower, while I make your breakfast" he kissed my bum slightly, and then got up from the bed.

I got up slowly with a groan, and picked my robe off of the hanger and tied it around my body, then headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

I was surrounded with the euphoria of my all-too-familiar strawberry shampoo, and I smiled. It all seems like a normal day, like every day, but it wasn't. It was a very important day for me, and very frightening one too.

When I was finished with my shower, I got dressed quickly, from the clothes that Alice left for me and applied a very simple make up on my face and looked in the mirror to see the final look.

I have to say, I looked decent enough for my first day.

I sighed. I hope everything goes well today.

I felt his present's before I saw him, his arms went around my waist from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder "Hmmm, you look beautiful, love" he kissed my neck softly.

"You think?" I asked him nervously, pulling at the ends of my blouse trying to somehow look better.

He pulled both of my hands in his and intween his fingers with mine.

"I don't think so, I know so" he smiled lovingly to me.

I looked at his reflection at the mirror and blushed. I don't know why he always look at me that way, like I'm his most prized possessions, I know that he sees me that way, but I still cant believe that I am his and he is mine, that he loves me forever. I have to pinch my self every day to make sure that all of this is not a dream.

"I think that I 'll be keeping the teenage boys off of my lovely wife today" he said, teasingly.

I laughed. " Yeah, right!"

"I think the boy's will be more interested in the girls with short skirts and tanned skin then me." I turned in his arms so I was facing him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Besides, I have my own teenager to worry about!" I kissed him lightly on the lips once, twice, and then giggled when he tried to deepen it further.

"Haven't you had enough, I think last night was pretty eventful." I said, still chuckling.

"Never!" he managed to say between kisses.

His hands were starting to roam across my hips; up inside my shirt until he reaches the bottom of my bra, he stopped briefly and then sneaked his hands under my bra and squeezed gently on my breast.

I bit my lip, and whimpered.

God, that feels good. Every time he touches me, _even innocent touches_ would always give me pleasure somehow.

I know that if I let him continue any further, I would be late for my fist day, and that would not make a very good imprison.

"If you will continue this any further, I will be late" I said, my voice shacking very badly, at the same time trying to pull his hand off of me.

He groaned, but eventually gave up.

"Fine" he sighed, frustrated.

He tugged me along with him, to the kitchen.

"Come on, your breakfast is ready from a long time ago" he said.

The kitchen was felled with the aroma of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. My mouth instantly watered.

"Mmmmm, it smell's good" I moaned with delight.

He smiled softly and pulled my chair for me, always a gentleman.

I pecked his cheek and sat dawn. I didn't waste any time, and dig in my delicious food.

I was aware of him staring at me, he always do that. Not that it annoyed me or anything, it's just that I get embarrassed when I spill something on. And that will add to my way long list of clumsiness.

When I finished, I cleaned my plates and headed to our bedroom.

I checked my self in the mirror one more time then grabbed my bag and car keys and went to the front door with Edward waiting for me.

He held my hand tightly in his and opened the car door for me.

"Good luck, love. I 'll be there at seven with the whole family" he grinned playfully, and kissed me softly on the lips.

I groaned. Emmett won't give me any peace of mind, I'm sure he will try to pull something to embarrass me.

He chuckled at my expression.

"Emmett!" I grumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him dawn" he rubbed my arms up and dawn, trying to sooth me.

I calmed dawn a bit, but I was still worried.

He put his hands on either sides of my face and looked deeply into my eyes, all trace of laughter was gone and was replaced with love and adoration.

My breath catches in my throat and I was held prisoner to the force of his soft, golden, piercing eyes.

He was beautiful, more then words can describe, inside and out.

"I love you." He whispered softly, with so much love that it made my insides tingle.

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. What is he doing to me!

"I love you too" my voice was thick with emotion and I barely spoken the words as a whisper.

He smiled softly and kissed my lips deeply.

"And, your going to be great today. I just know it" he said with a smirk after he pulled away.

I got inside of my car with a sigh and started the engine.

"See you in a couple" I mumbled softly.

He pecked my lips one more time then closed the door.

"Yeah, bye"

I drove out of the driveway, headed to Chevak high school.

I weaved goodbye to Edward, although I would see him in a couple of hours but still… I felt the need to.

I drove dawn the streets of Chevak with everyone staring at me, or rather staring at the new shiny Volvo that my dear husband bought it for me, I just couldn't stand the Mercedes after I found out that it was bullet proof, so he bought me one like his but slightly different, Mine was a shiny, black Volvo.

I avoided all the stares and got to the school's parking lot and parked at the teacher's parking space.

I cut the engine, then leaned back and slowly took a deep breath.

I looked at my wedding band regretfully. I know that no one can know about Edward and i being married, because Edward is a minor and i would be a teacher in the same school he attends, I would be faired right away. I twirled the ring around my ring finger a couple of times before I took it off.

I frowned.

It just feels wrong to take it off, this ring tells the world that I belong to someone, that I belong to Edward, and taking it off is just…. Ugh!

I'm Edward's, and I won't hide the sample of our love away.

I pulled off the small chain that was around my neck, and inserted the ring through it and put it back one.

I smiled slightly when I saw the ring dangling around my neck and right across my heart, just like it's owner, always in my heart.

I gathered my courage up and exited the car with a loud sigh.

This should be wired; being the teacher in the same school your husband is attending to.

Like, being his teacher.

God, how am I ever going to focus on the class without stealing glimpses of his face every now and then, Ugh! This is embarrassing.

* * *

so this is the first chapter, please please review. oh and** Bella would pretend to be Carlisle's cousin, which he adopted her of course** so, yeah.

and **Chevak is a small town in Alaska, i don't anything about this town so the information that i will put is going to be from my mind! not facts alright!**

check out my other stories, **"Dreaming of your love"**, and **"My Fragile Body"** it's great.

i will update soon if i found review's, but if i didn't ... =)


	2. Hiding desires

hello guys, this is the 2nd chapter, thank you soooooooooooooo much for the ones who reviewed, please please give me support, give me review's please.

oh, and check out "Heart of stone" by IKO, it's brilliant.

**disclaimer:** i don't own twilight or any of it's characters.

* * *

~ Hiding Desires ~

**Chapter tow:**

**Bella**

As I was walking the hallway to get to the teachers room, I was a nervous rake.

The hallways were empty; cause the students would came afterwords.

Carlisle had done all the papers and his the one who got me the job, of course I have to go with him, but I'm still grateful.

My siblings had started school a month ago, along with Edward. Carlisle said its better for the 'kids' to start first, so he can interdoos me to the town and prepare them for me.

And also for the sake of Edward, and me. No one would suspect that we know each other that much.

The story is, that I'm Carlisle's cousin and my parents died in a car crush so Carlisle adopted me and took me in his home.

Pretty believable story if you ask me.

So yeah, here I am, walking down the hallways of Chevak high school to be the new English teacher.

I walked to my empty class, and sat dawn in my office and began to organize my papers and stuff.

The previous teacher was transported to a big city; because he couldn't stand to be in a small cold town.

And it was good that we found the perfect place for us. It reminds me of Forks, with the gloomy weather and the constantly falling rain, it sort of felt like home.

I checked the schedule for my first class and I groaned when I saw the names of the students I have in my first period.

There is nothing would made my day more then Emmett's big mouth.

After an hour or so, the student's began to fell in the room, and I was getting more nervous then usual. I can hear the whispers behind my back while I wrote my name on the board.

"_This must be the new English teacher. Mom told me that she is the hot doctor's cousin" _a girl whispered to her friend, that was setting beside her.

I tried to contain my laughter about what she said, they're already falling for the hot doctor.

The last one to fell in was the last one I wanted to see right now.

"Hey, sis!" Emmett whispered lightly, with a big smirk.

I ignored him and nodded my head for him to take a seat. When everything was stilling in I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Good morning, class. My name is Isabella Cullen and I would be your English teacher for this year" I smiled softly.

"Where did Mr. Conner go?" some boy with a frizzy, dark hair asked.

" He got another job in another city" I simply replied. I was a bit surprised about how flawless my replay sounded. I thought that I would get nervous and start to stutter.

I picked up my plain copy of Romeo and Juliet and took out the notes that I 've been working on for the last 5 days.

The students were back to whispering to each other "Alright class, silence please."

"Now, we will pick up where Mr. Conner had left. Which is… the different perspective's of the characters sacrifice's."

The class went smoothly, without any problems. Thank god!

Emmett didn't pull anything on me, and I think that Edward might have something to do with that. I was actually surprised with my self, I always thought that I'm not capable of standing in front of a class full of people, staring at me the whole time and being confident with my self.

The second and third period went well just as the first, Alice and Jasper were in my third period. They were good, and they didn't do anything to annoy me.

When the students felled out for lunch, I organized my things for the next class, I checked the list to know who I would be dealing with after, my breath catch's in my throat when I saw my husband's name.

It's ok Bella, he won't do anything. Ugh, even if he didn't do anything and set silently at the back, I would still steal glances every now and then. And I was afraid that someone would notice.

Ugh, that is just unbearable.

After I finished everything, I headed to the teachers room. There were many people at the hallway by their lockers, staring at me intensely.

I blushed.

While I was walking I felt someone watching me, I looked up and my eyes meet with a beautiful, gold piercing eyes.

My heart skipped a beat.

God, I've been married to this man for seven years now, and I'm still not used to how beautiful he is. It's like I'm a teenager all over again. I don't think I ever felt the age difference between us; he never made me feel like it, except for the appearance, of course.

He smirked at me. I was about to smile when I saw a blond girl trying to talk to him, being too close to my husband. She was pretty, with tons of makeup and a very revealing top.

My head was pounding with one thought: mine.

I know that I'm being ridicules, that Edward was mine and mine only, but I just couldn't stand the thought of another woman touching him.

Edward must have felt the difference in my face because he frowned and his face showed great concern.

My eyes went to the Blondie and back to him. My eyes were shooting daggers at the girl. when he saw what I was glaring at, he almost smirked.

That… ugh!

he was enjoying this.

He turned away from the girl, not caring that she was trying hard to get his attention, and slowly walked towards me, with that smirk still on his face and his eyes shining bright.

I bit me lip, took a deep calming breath and kept walking.

He walked right past me, brushing the tips of his soft, cold fingers against mine, sending an electric current through my body.

I released the air I was holding in my lunges and kept walking to the teacher's lunchroom.

Oh god, his fingers.

I felt my cheeks grow hotter at the thought of his fingers and what they are capable of.

I arrived at the teacher's lunchroom and made a cope of coffee, and sat down in an empty table.

I ate my pop tart and drank my coffee with peace, until I noticed the other teacher's staring at me.

I smiled slightly.

Some of them were pretty old and some of them looked like they are in there forties. I guess I was the youngest one here.

A man looked like he was in his forties, approached me. "Hello, I'm Roan Urck. You must be the new teacher, Isabella swan!" he extended his hand for me to shake, smiling friendly.

I smiled, and shook his hand firmly.

"Yes, that's me"

"Well, it's nice to put a face to the name, and I must say, a pretty one too!" he smirked, in a supposedly sexy smirk. I have to hold my self from laughing.

I smiled lamely. "Thanks"

He pulled the seat across from me and sat down.

I was a little uncomfortable.

"So, what are you teaching?" he asked while taking a big bite from his greasy sandwich.

"English literature" I replied, while taking a sip from my worm coffee.

"Oh, i teach chemistry" he said, his mouth full of food.

I tried not to grimace at him, but it was hard.

"So, umm… your free Saturday night?" he asked.

I stared at him in shock, was he just asking me out?

I barely know him and he is asking me on a date.

"Umm, no I think I'm pretty busy" I replied with a small smile.

"Oh, that's a shame" he grumbled.

"Hmm"

I silently continued my lunch, prying that he wouldn't make any more offers. When I finished my lunch, I excused myself to go to my class.

The bell rang eventually, and the students were felling in.

When Edward walked in, I smiled to myself, he was charming as always.

He took his seat and I started the same routine.

I can feel his eyes on me while I was talking, I wanted to look at his eyes but I was afraid that I would be distracted.

When the bell rang, I sighed in relief.

"Alright, class. Your homework is due Monday, ok?" I said loudly, while they all groaned and mumbled.

I smiled slightly.

I turned to my office and picked up all of my things to go. It was my last class and I was so ready to go home.

I felt a hand at my waist and I stopped what I was doing instantly. I thought that the class was empty, but I guess I was wrong.

I looked at the door to make sure there is no one watching, and bit my lower lip nervously.

I can feel his breath tingling my neck, and I shivered.

"I'm skipping my next class" he breathed seductively in my ear.

What ….?

Oh…

I gulped.

I'm pretty sure that my face was redder then a tomato now.

When I turned to face him and say something… he was nowhere to be seen!

I know that he had left, so I got out of class into the empty hallway, headed to my car.

My heart was pounding like crazy. Where was he?

If anyone saw use together, they would spread rumors all around, and we can't deal with that right now.

But to my greatest relief, there wasn't anyone in the parking lot.

I bellowed a deep breath; relieved.

It's only my first day here and I was that scared already.

Soon. Soon I will be no longer afraid of such a thing.

I got in my car, and drove fast to our house. I never drove that fast in my life, and I always get nervous whenever I ride with Edward, but I was just too excited to slow down.

When I finally arrived, there wasn't a car in the driveway. I didn't expect his car to be there. He always ran home. Going through the forest, of course.

I bit my lip. God, why am I always so horny?

It's his fault. He never stop's, not that I wanted him to anyway.

I stumbled out of my car and opened the front door slowly; half expecting him to bounce at me, and swipe me off my feet like a cave man.

But no, as I was closing the door behind me, the house was silent as death.

I looked around, trying to find him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

I frowned, where did he go?

I walked to the leaving room, to find a fire lighted up at the fireplace. Pillows were spread on the floor, in front of the fireplace.

The light from the fire and the heat made the place even more romantic then it already is.

I was so lost at the sight in front of me. The sight of the twinkles of the fire was very relaxing and smoothing to my soul.

I dropped my books and bag at the floor beside me, when I felt a cold, hard arm wrap around my waist.

"Took you long enough" he purred into my ear, sending shivers dawn my spine and making me tingly all over.

I bit my lip. My heart was pounding furiously and my head was starting to spine.

"Hmmm…" I hummed in satisfaction.

He pampered my neck with soft, feather like kisses. While he moved my hair to the side and unclasped my necklace and slide my wedding band out of it.

He held my right hand out and slides my wedding band on my third finger again. My head was assaulted with images of us exchanging our wedding vows seven years ago. it was like I was falling in love with him all over again. My eyes were watering and my heart was swelling up.

"I was happy when I saw the ring. I thought that you would put it away" he said softly, rubbing my hands with his thumps.

I turned around in his arms so I was facing him.

"Never" I whispered softly against his parted lips.

His eyes held fire in them that made my breath catch in my throat.

He smiled softly and kissed my eyelids gently. His hands were under my jacket, caressing my skin with the gentlest touches ever.

He moved his hands up to slide my jacket off of my shoulders, the jacket het the floor with a soft thud, and his lips were everywhere, he finally kisses my lips with a great passion.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss further, and slid my tongue out to taste his lips. He tasted heavenly.

"Hmmm" I hummed in pure pleasure.

I was taken by surprise when he picked me up in his arms and walked to the fireplace; lips and tongues still connected together.

He gently lie me dawn on the pillows by the fireplace and lay on top of me.

I began to unbutton his shirt slowly; teasing him. His tongue was tracing my lips slowly begging for entrance, which I gladly granted.

I reached for his jeans to unbutton, and moaned when I felt the bulge in his jeans.

Yeah, he was hard.

He growled, when I pressed lightly on his bulge.

He took my hands in his and pulled it at the top of my head.

"Do you have any idea what have you done to me today? How sexy you looked when you were writing on that board, Mrs. Cullen?" he purred seductively in my ear.

I moaned lightly.

"I think I have an idea or two" I choked out.

"Hmmm"

He ripped my shirt out and throws it across the room. His lips immediately were on my chest, kissing, sucking, licking, he gave me a long kiss on my heart before he moved dawn to my stomach, nibbling on the skin there lightly with his teeth.

I was moaning and grunting loudly, It just feel's so damn good.

He reached my jeans and yanked it dawn quickly.

"Eager? Are we?" I laughed breathlessly.

"Hmmm, you don't know how eager I am, love." He purred with a dark tune in his voice.

He clamped back up and kissed my lips with such a passion that it made my head spin. This kiss was long and intense, and I never wanted it to end.

He ripped my bra and panties at the same time and speed, leaving me necked before him.

He parted his lips with mine and leaned back to stare at my naked body.

He dank every inch of me with his eyes, taking his time in exploring what's his.

He finally raised his eyes to meet mine, and what I saw made my body hotter and my toes to curl. That fire in his eyes, it never subsides or lessens. Every time we make love, he always made me feel like it's our first time, always so gentle, so caring, so loving. I said it a million times and I would say it one more, I would never get enough of him.

He leaned dawn and kissed my right breast gently and moved his way to the other one.

I was getting wetter and wetter and I just couldn't stand the ach between my lags.

"Edward, please" I begged with a breathless voice.

He kept kissing me in that sinful way, moving up to my lips.

"Please what?" he purred against my lips.

I touched his lips lightly with my fingertips before I kissed him.

My fingers tangled in his soft, wild, bronze hair, and I brought my lips to his ear and breathed softly "make love to me, Edward" before I kissed his neck lightly.

I heard a growl and something ripping. it must be his jeans.

I smiled.

He grabbed the sides of my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

I could feel his hard member brushing the side of my leg, and I whimpered.

He touched my lips gently with his cold fingers before he kissed me again and again.

"I love you." he whispered softly against my mouth, tasting him at the tip of my tongue.

I smiled lazily "I love you too"

He drove into me with a deep, hard thrust of his hips.

I moaned loudly at the sensation. oh god, help me.

"Uhh, Bella" he growled loudly, rocking his hips with mine.

"Mmmm, Edward"

His thrusts were getting harder and faster and we were both closer to the edge, the fire was building inside of me, and the tingle's at the depth of my stomach. I was going to explode into wildfire soon.

"Edward.. mmm… close… so close" I panted hard.

He brought his lips to mine and kissed me with so much love, that I never wanted it to end.

His tongue was sloppy and his lips were urgent, and that was my undone.

My back arched, and my walls clenched, and the waves of pure pleasure shoot through my spin.

I screamed his name one more time before my back hit the floor.

A loud growl erupted from his chest before he laid his head on my chest.

There was silent for moments as we both came from our high, panting, and trying to catch our breath.

The heat from the fire was smoothing, making everything more perfect than it already is. I truly wish that we could stay like this forever, our bodies tangled with each other, kissing, caressing, making love all the time.

I brought my fingers to tangle it in his hair, keeping his head just above my racing heart.

He kissed my heart one last time before he raised his head and look at me.

His soft, golden eyes were felled with love and adoration, only for me.

He smiled lazily before he pecked my lips.

Gosh, he was mine, just me, and no one but me.

I don't know when I have become that possessive, but I just love the fact that he is mine.

I caressed his face and forehead gently with my fingertips, savoring the feeling of how his skin tingle's mine.

I kissed his forehead softly before I smiled. "You realize that you can't skip your class like that every day, right?".

He smiled crookedly "I think I just might".

* * *

Alright, this is it. i hope you like it. it's the first time i ever write a lemon and you should see me when i was writing it... my face was redder then a tomato. i hope it's good, tell me what you thing please. i mean it.


End file.
